


What Do Stars Do? They Shine.

by reddies_spaghetti



Series: Reddie Fairytales [4]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stardust Fusion, M/M, Reddie, Reddie Fairytales
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15374640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddies_spaghetti/pseuds/reddies_spaghetti
Summary: “A philosopher once asked, are we human because we gaze at the stars, or do we gaze at the stars because we are human? Pointless really. Do the stars gaze back? Now that’s a question.”[Stardust AU]





	What Do Stars Do? They Shine.

**Part One - Wall**

_“A philosopher once asked, are we human because we gaze at the stars, or do we gaze at the stars because we are human? Pointless really. Do the stars gaze back? Now that’s a question.”_

Wentworth Tozier, a curious country boy stared down at the letter in his hand in disappointment. The words that he had received in response from the Royal Academy of Science in London, England were not what he was expecting. The small town in which he resided, Wall, was a peculiar place at most. Along its border, there was a wall, a wall that had been there for as long as anyone could remember, a wall that supposedly was the entrance to a whole other world.

Unbelieving such things were possible, Went wrote a letter to the Academy, a letter with a simple inquiry. Was it possible for another world to exist beyond the wall that surrounds the town of Wall?

The response in the letter was nothing short of discouraging.

_Dear Sir,_

_Thank you for your inquiry concerning the existence of another world beyond The Wall surrounding your village. In our opinion, the hypothetical existence of such a gateway would run contrary to all known laws of science._

_Subsequently - in the opinion of my esteemed colleagues and myself, the idea may be safely dismissed as merely colorful rural folklore._

_I thank you again for your inquiry and hope that our conclusion will enable you to proceed with your life._

_Yours Faithfully,_

_Penny Wiseman_

Went scrunched up the letter and tossed it into the fire. He didn’t need a brushed off explanation from a well-known scientist to stop him from finding out if there really was a completely different world beyond The Wall. Instead, he packed a bag with some essentials and made his way to the gap in the wall that was guarded by the rather old Mr. Keene.

As though the old man knew exactly why he was there, he stood up, approaching him with his stick held firmly in his grasp. “Go home, Wentworth.”

“Mr. Keene, please, just let me through,” Went insisted, trying to move past the old man, but all it did was cause him to follow his movements.

“I am charged with guarding the portal to another world, and you are just asking me to let you through?” Mr. Keene asked in a rather condescending tone.

Went sighed, keeping his arms crossed behind his back, “Yes, because, well let’s be honest, it’s a field Mr, Keene.” He moved forward and turned Mr. Keene around to face the field. “Do you see another world out there? No. Do you see anything out of the ordinary? Anything non-human? No of course not because It’s just a regular old field!”

As though his words just went in one ear and out the other, Mr. Keene shook his head, “Hundreds of years this wall has been here. Hundreds of years this gap has been under 24-hour guard.”

“Well-”

Mr. Keene interrupted Went before he could continue, “One more word, and I’ll have you up in front of the village council!”

Went sighed out a slight puff of air, “Well, that sounds rather final. I better just go then I suppose…”

“Goodnight, Wentworth. Give my best to your father.”

Went walked a few steps, making it look like he was going to head back to the village, but Went wasn’t one to give up that easily. As he heard Mr. Keene turn to make his way back to his chair, Went turned around quickly, rushing past him and jumping over the wall, ignoring Mr. Keene’s yells of “Wait! Come back!”

Went didn’t wait, he didn’t go back. He kept walking, through the field and the trees. It almost seemed never-ending, and he was beginning to wonder if he would ever find a break in the trees when he came to the edge of a cliff. Then, as he looked over his eyes widened in awe, as there was a village sitting in the clearing, full of light and sound.

So there _was_ something beyond the wall.

Carefully, Went made his way down the cliff and entered the village. No-one seemed to bat an eyelid, no-one seemed to notice that he wasn’t a part of that world. He passed by stalls with small, real-life elephants trapped in cages and large glass tubes with moving eyeballs in them. Everything was so different from the simple village of Wall, England, and Went was so very overwhelmed.

Then, as he rounded a corner, his eyes landed on the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his entire life. She had dark wavy brown hair that flowed down her back, dark brown eyes and wore a dark blue dress that pooled at her ankles. Went swallowed thickly, opening his mouth to speak when his vision was obscured by an older woman, with a stern face.

“I don’t deal with time-wasters,” she hissed and turned to the woman. “You- look after this stall. I’m going to the pub for a pint!”

The woman pushed past him, and the beautiful woman sauntered forward, a quirky smile on her lips, “See anything you like?” She asked. Her hand was moving over the objects of the stall, but her eyes were trained on him, as were his.

“Oh definitely,” Went breathed without thinking, surprised at how immediately smitten he was by this woman. The woman laughed, and it was then that Went realized exactly what it was that he had said and his face flushed red, “I mean, what I meant was these ones, the blue ones.” He pointed to the flowers on the stand, “How much are they?”

The woman raised her eyebrows, a smile still gracing her lips as she seemed to think it over, “Hmm. They might be the color of your hair, or they might be all of your memories before you were three.” She waved her hips from side to side and Went felt himself swallow thickly as she continued. “I can check if you’d like?”

Went was frozen on the spot, unsure of what to say, or how to react. The woman let out another laugh and shook her head, “Anyway, you shouldn’t buy the bluebells.” She reached a hand down and picked up a flower, “You should buy this one instead. Snowdrop. It’ll bring you luck.”

“But,” Went started, eyeing up the flower with curious eyes, “What does that cost?”

“This one?” She spoke softly, her voice smooth and silky. “This one costs a kiss.”

The woman reached forward and put the flower into Went’s pocket before tapping her cheek. A blush rose up on his cheeks but Went moved forward anyway, and when he was mere inches away from her skin, she turned her head, their lips connecting in a passionate kiss.

As the kiss broke, Went felt himself chasing her lips, only to hear her breathless laugh. He opened his eyes to find her own dark ones shining back at him. “Is she gone?” Went tilted his head back, nodding slightly as there was no sign of the older woman from before. “Follow me.”

Her hand was outstretched and Went couldn’t resist taking a hold, allowing her to pull him behind the stall and over to a yellow and red wagon. His eyes glanced down only to catch the sight of a silver chain, attached around the woman’s ankle and dragging along the dirt. With a frown, he reached down and picked it up, looking back up to meet the woman’s eyes once more.

She sat down on the steps of the wagon, “I’m a princess, tricked into being a witch’s slave. Will you liberate me?”

Immediately, Went pulled out his pocket knife and sliced open the chain, but no sooner had it been cut, did the chain reseal itself, leaving only a small piece behind on his palm. He looked back up at her, only to see the sadness reflected in her eyes as she sighed, “It’s an enchanted chain, I’ll only be free when she dies. Sorry.”

She rose to her feet and Went looked up, “Well, if I can’t liberate you, what do you want of me?” His voice was hopeful, but he wasn’t going to be blunt with the woman.

Yet, she smiled and held out her hand, causing Went to grin widely, taking it in his own and letting her lead him into the back of the wagon, the door closing behind them and blocking out the rest of the world beyond the wall.

The following morning, Went returned to Wall, slipping past a sleeping Mr. Keene and back into the normal world of England. He never thought he would step back over, he never thought he would see that beautiful woman ever again. Yet, nine months later, a baby in a basket was dropped off at the wall with Went’s name on a letter as well as a rolled up scroll addressed to the baby.

_Richie._

*          *           *

_Eighteen Years Later_

“Richie, don’t forget the flowers!” Richie rolled his eyes at the call of his father’s voice from the kitchen and he pulled the bunch of peonies from the vase by the window.

“Got them!” He called back, stumbling out the door and pulling it closed behind him. He paused for a few moments before inhaling a deep breath and walking up the gravelly path to a familiar house. It was a house that he had visited frequently over the course of the past few weeks. It was the house that belonged to Greta Bowie, the most beautiful woman in Wall.

And Richie, however foolish he may be, was determined to have her hand in marriage.

As he reached her window, Richie picked up a few stones from the ground and tossed one up, letting out a shaky breath as it clattered against the window. From his position on the ground, all Richie could see were shadows moving around, until finally, the window opened and Greta’s head appeared. She had a large smile on her face, yet as her eyes cast over Richie’s, the smile faded.

“You’re not Victor,” Greta spoke, her voice dull, causing Richie to inwardly wince.

“No, no it’s just Richie,” he called back up, his voice remaining hopeful.

“Did I leave something at the shop?” She asked, the girls behind her giggling as their hands covered their mouths.

“Oh no, no I just thought I could bring-” Richie’s words were cut off as the flowers were smacked out of his hands by a cane. Even before the owner of the voice spoke, Richie knew exactly who it was.

“Richie Tozier.” Victor Criss sneered, moving the cane from his hands to poke at his chest. “Shop boy by day, peeping Tom at night. Is there no end to your charm?” He spat, thrusting the cane forward against Richie’s chest, sending him back a few steps with a grunt.

From above him, Richie could hear Greta and her friends stifle a giggle, yet it didn’t stop Richie from responding, “You talk to your mother with that mouth, Victor?”

Victor’s eyes darkened and he moved forward, but Greta’s voice cut him off, “Now Victor, there is no need to be like that. Leave the poor boy alone.”

Richie watched as Victor’s eyes turned to the mess of ruined flowers on the gravel and he snorted, “Oh, were those for Greta? Shame really.” Richie swallowed and spotted an abandoned stick on the ground, moving down to pick it up.

Sensing a fight, Victor stood tall, fending off Richie’s advances until he finally tripped him up, sending him to a heap on the ground. With a smirk, Victor leaned over Richie, looking him dead in the eye, “You always were a shit fencer in school, Richie.”

“Victor, that’s enough,” Greta’s voice came from the window and Victor put the cane away, stepping over Richie and holding out the bouquet of roses he held in his hands for Greta. Without another word, he entered the house and Greta gave Richie one last glance before she closed over her window, leaving him alone and humiliated on the street.

Luckily, his father was fast asleep by the time he got home so he didn’t have to deal with the sympathetic sad eyes. In the morning, however, he wasn’t so lucky as he stumbled down the stairs, already ten minutes late for his job at the local shop.

“Hey, have some breakfast!” His father called as he pulled on his jacket and shoes.

“Don’t have time, I’m late for work.”

His father wasn’t having it though, “How did last night go?”

Richie paused by the door and sent his father an over exaggerated smile, “Good! Really good. Really really good!” Then, before his father could respond, he was out the door and on his way to work.

The morning passed by quickly, Richie’s humor and somewhat charming one-liners appeasing the older community. His shift was almost over when the bell rang, and Greta walked in, skipping the queue and rattling off her shopping list, and Richie? Richie listened to her and followed her every whim.

An act that cost him his job.

As he stared into the mirror in his house, he let out a frustrated sigh. “Maybe everyone is right. Maybe I’m really not worthy of Greta.”

“Well, that’s bullshit!” Richie gasped, turning around to meet his father’s gaze. “I heard about what happened, but no matter, that doesn’t mean you aren’t worthy of Greta. If anything, you are the most worthy!”

“Dad, do you really want to know how it went last night?” Richie asked. “Not good. Awful really. I’m wasting my time. I am nothing like Victor, and I can’t give her what he can.”

Richie watched his father lean over the table, “Richie listen to me. I can tell you this now. Every man I was ever jealous of in my youth has gone on to achieve nothing in life. So what if you don’t fit in with the popular crowd? I think that’s a very good thing. It makes you unique. It’s what makes you special.”

Richie pondered over his father’s words, and then, that evening he went back to Greta’s house. Even though she told him not to come by, Richie was determined to woo her. He was determined to win her hand in marriage, to show her that he was just as special as Victor. He threw the pebble up at her window and waited until she opened up.

“Richie I clearly-”

“Told me not to come. I know. I have a surprise for you.”

With a sigh, Greta closed the window and for a short moment, Richie really thought that she was ignoring him. Until her front door opened and she appeared outside, linking her arm with his. “Now what is this surprise you speak of hmm?”

The surprise was a moonlit picnic out by the wall. It was a clear night and Richie had lit candles and his father had allowed him to use his very expensive champagne he was saving for a rainy day. If anything could woo a woman, it was champagne.

“How did a shop boy afford to buy all this fancy food, hmm?” Greta asked as she sipped at the champagne, clearly impressed by Richie’s efforts.

“Oh, I’m not a shop boy,” Richie added, after all, it was the truth. He was an unemployed man now. Even though that was not what he was referring to.

“Oh god yes, I heard. What are you going to do?”

He shook his head and moved a few inches closer to her, “No, no I mean that I’m not a shop boy, I was just working in a shop, and now I’m not. Now I’m free to go wherever my life takes me.”

Greta moved her hand across the picnic, “This must have cost all of your savings.”

“Maybe, but I can make more. That’s the beauty of it. After all, I never intended to stay in Wall. There is a whole world out there just waiting for me to explore it!” Richie exclaimed passionately.

“You sound just like Victor,” Greta spoke and Richie’s heart seized up. “He’s quite the traveler. You know he’s gone all the way to Ipswich just to buy me a ring?”

Richie let out a shocked laugh, “Ipswich? Greta, I’m talking about London, Paris or…” it was at that moment that Greta’s words sunk into his brain. “Wait- a ring, why is he buying you a ring?”

“Rumour has it that he’s planning on proposing to me on my birthday,” Greta hummed, taking another sip of her champagne.

“And you’re going to say yes?”

Greta barked out a laugh, “Well I can’t exactly say no after he’s gone all the way to Ipswich, can I?”

Richie scoffed, “Greta, for your hand in marriage I would sail seas! I would cross continents. I’d go to Africa and bring you back a diamond as big as your fist!” He exclaimed as Greta moved closer, her eyes peeking with interest. “I’d even go to the Arctic, slaughter a polar bear and bring back its head.”

Greta jumped back in disgust, “A polar bear’s head? What the hell, Richie?” She moved back and sighed. “You’re funny, Richie. People like you and people like me, we’re just not-” She cut herself off and shifted. “It’s getting late, I should be going.”

“Wait, hold on,” Richie stopped her, “at least finish the champagne.”

Greta sat back on the blanket and nodded, allowing Richie to fill up her glass. Just as she rose the glass to her lips, something in the sky caught her attention and Richie looked up also, “Oh look Richie, a shooting star! It’s beautiful!”

Suddenly, the wheels in Richie’s head began to turn as he noticed the star land somewhere beyond the wall. He turned to Greta, eyes serious, “More beautiful than a fancy ring from Ipswich?” Greta looked at him for a moment as though he were insane, but it didn’t stop him from continuing. “Greta, for your hand in marriage I would cross the wall and bring you back the fallen star.”

“You can’t cross the wall. Nobody does Richie, now you’re just being silly.”

Shaking his head, Richie maintained his gaze, “I’m not being silly. I’d do it.”

Greta paused to think about it, “Hmm. My very own star…” She lifted her glass to Richie’s eye level. “It seems like we have ourselves an agreement.” Richie reached his own glass forward, but she pulled it away. “You have exactly one week, or I’m marrying Victor.”

The clink of a glass had never sounded so sweet.

*          *           *

There was no time to waste. Immediately after dropping Greta off at her home, Richie headed straight for the wall. In the distance, he could make out Mr. Keene, as he rose to his feet. Even from where he was, Richie could swear he heard the old man’s bone cracking.

“Wentworth Tozier, not again,” he grumbled and Richie chuckled.

“Richie actually.”

“Oh,” Mr. Keene cleared his throat. “Well, you do look an awful lot like your father. And I suppose you intend to cross the wall as well, do you?” He held out his stick, pushing Richie back. “Well, you can forget all about it, go home.”

“Cross the wall as well as who?” Richie asked, a frown appearing on his face. Who was Mr. Keene talking about?

The old man paused, “Uh. No-one. Nobody.” Richie tried to move past him again but the stick held him back, “Nobody crosses the wall, you know that!”

Richie sighed, but his brain was already forming a plan. Little did he know it was the very same plan that his father had used nineteen years ago, and little did Richie know, that Mr. Keene was prepared. “Right- I’ll just head on home then.” He turned around, making it look like he was heading home before he turned and made a run for the gap. Yet, just as he was about to cross over, Mr. Keene jumped the wall, holding out his stick to stop him proceeding and shoving his stick into his stomach, pushing him back across the wall with blunt force.

Not giving up, Richie tried one more time to run past him, only to earn a swift kick to his stomach, sending him to the ground. Mr. Keene looked down, a smirk on his lips, “Now, off you go.”

Once again humiliated, this time by an old man, Richie walked the short walk back to his house. He slumped down onto the kitchen table and groaned. From upstairs, he heard his father’s footsteps as he walked down, appearing at the foot of the stairs, “What happened? Are you alright? Was it Victor again?”

Richie shook his head, “No, no. I’m fine. Actually, it was Mr. Keene, at the wall.”

With a chuckle, his father sat down opposite him, “Richie, he’s ninety-seven years old!”

“Well, that’s given him loads of time to practice now hasn’t it?” He muttered.

His father leaned forward, expression serious, “Why, may I ask, were you trying to cross the wall?”

Richie sat up a little straighter, staring at his father, matching his expression. “I may ask you the same thing.”

Without another word, his father stood up and motioned for Richie to follow him. He stood up and they walked up to the attic, Richie taking a seat as his father rummaged through some old boxes, emerging with a baby basket. “You were delivered to me in this. I was a curious boy, and I was desperate to know if there really was something that lay beyond the wall, and there was. I met a woman, the most beautiful woman in the world and we spent one magical night together, which resulted in you.”

“I have a mother?” Richie asked in awe, as he looked through the things in the baby basket. “I mean, I have a mother and she, she could still be alive.”

“Oh, I hope so. I mean, I certainly like to think so,” his father added, voice filled with hope. It was a tone that Richie had never heard his father use before, and a small part of him was sad, that was the case. He lifted up the chain and Richie reached out for it. “This was a piece of the chain that kept her prisoner, it only grew back once I cut it, but it left me with this. If you pull it, it grows.”

Richie held it gingerly in his head, his heart hammering in his chest at all the new information. He had a mother. He really had a mother.

His father reached into the basket and picked up the flower, “She sold this to me, told me it would bring me luck.”

“Thank you,” Richie whispered, popping it into his jacket pocket for safekeeping.

“This was also in the basket,” his father spoke softly, holding up the scroll address to Richie. “I never opened it as it was addressed to you.”

Richie reached out and took the scroll, untying it and opening it up. A candle fell out and onto his lap, and his eyes scanned over the words of the letter.

_“My dearest Richie, please know that I only ever wanted what was best for you. Had my mistress allowed it, I would have kept you in a heartbeat. My dearest wish is that we will meet someday. The fastest way to travel is by candlelight. To use it, think of me and only me. I will think of you every day, for always. Your mother.”_

Richie swallowed and placed the letter inside the basket, picking up the candle once more. He turned to his father with a smile, “Well, do you have a light?”

His father pulled out a match and struck it alight, bringing it up to the candle. Richie closed his eyes and thought of his mother, his mother...Greta...the star.

Then in a burst of light, he was gone.

**Part Two - Stormhold**

Eddie blinked his eyes open, taking in the scene before him, confused about the events that had just occurred. One moment he was in the sky, minding his own business, and the next he was being struck by some sort of flying object, knocking him out of the sky and sending him barreling towards earth.

He sat up, groaning at the pain that shot up his leg, eyes scrunching shut as he tried not to let out a sob. The last thing he wanted was for someone to find him in this state and prevent him from going home. He looked around the crater, eyes scanning for a way out when they landed on the very object that had put him in this position in the first place. Gritting his teeth together, Eddie reached over and picked it up, holding the necklace in the air a few inches from his face. It wasn’t anything special, at least not to him, and with a sigh, he placed it around his neck for safe keeping.

He had no idea where he was, and no idea how to find his way back into the sky where he belonged. He glanced up, the stars twinkling in the night sky and a wave of homesickness passed over him. He wiped his eyes of any stray tears and made another attempt to get up off the ground. The pain in his leg was searing, but he powered through, knowing it was his only hope.

It was then that a noise in the distance caught Eddie’s attention. He turned around, his eyes landing on a strange bright object hurtling through the sky, right towards him. Before he could make an attempt to dodge whatever it was, the light had turned into another person, slamming right into him and sending him to the ground.

“Oh, oh my god, get off of me,” Eddie hissed, arms pushing at the man that was still laying on top of him in a heap.

The man looked down, a confusion clear on his face as he pushed himself up, “Um, you’re not my mother?”

A scoff escaped Eddie’s lips as he successfully pushed the man off his body, sitting up, “Are you serious right now? Do I look like your mother?”

The man blinked a few times, a smile forming on his lips as he looked at Eddie curiously, “Um, no. No sorry. Let me help you up. Are you alright? Do you want some help?”  
  
“You can help by leaving me alone,” Eddie snapped, focusing on trying to get himself to his feet once more as the man shrugged and nodded, walking off into the middle of the crater. He was trying to focus on anything but the pain when his ears caught wind of the stranger mumbling to himself.

_“Oh my god. Light the candle and think of me...except I was but then I thought of Greta and the star for just a split second.”_

What on earth was he rambling about? Eddie turned his head to the side, intending to ask him exactly that when he found the man was scrambling around the crater, as though he were looking for something. Then he turned to face Eddie, “I’m sorry, excuse me this might seem a little odd but have you seen a fallen star anywhere around here?”

Eddie raised an eyebrow, an unimpressed look on his face, “Ha, yeah. You’re really funny.”

“No, we’re in a crater,” the man rambled. “This must have been where it fell.”

“Yeah, yeah this is where it fell,” Eddie spoke, his voice filled with frustration. “Or, if you want to be _really_ specific. Up there,” Eddie pointed up to the sky and then back to the necklace around his neck, “Is where this weird necklace came out of nowhere and knocked it out of the sky when it was just minding its own business.” As he spoke, his voice rose in volume, “Oh and over there is where it landed.” He pointed to the large silver blob in the middle of the crater, and then back to the man who was watching him with a bewildered expression. “And right here? This is where it got hit by a magical flying _moron_.”

The man was silent for a few moments before his face lit up in recognition, the smile returning, “You. You’re the star! You’re the star. Really?” Eddie rolled his eyes and let out an aggravated sigh. “Oh wow. I’m so sorry, I had no idea that you would be well…”

Eddie rolled his eyes, running a hand through his brown locks as he tried to ignore the man and his ramblings. Yet, the man moved closer, right into his personal space, “Can I just say in advance that I am sorry.”

“Sorry? Sorry for what?” Eddie asked, slightly confused.

“For this,” the man rushed out and before Eddie could fully comprehend what happened, a piece of magical chain was wrapped around his wrist, with the man holding onto the other end of it. “Now if I’m not mistaken, this means you have to come with me. The thing is, you’re going to be a birthday gift, for Greta, my true love.”

A humorless laugh escaped Eddie’s lips, shock clear on his face, “Oh but of course! Nothing says romance like the gift of a kidnapped, injured man. I’m not going anywhere with you.” He tugged at the chain, remaining seated where he was.

The man just looked at him for a few moments before shrugging and laying down on the rock, falling asleep. Eddie brought the chain that was around his wrist to his teeth, biting at it in an attempt to escape, but as it would seem, luck was not on his side.

“Don’t you ever sleep?” A voice mumbled from behind him and Eddie turned around, exasperated.

“Not at night idiot. I don’t know if you’ve noticed but that’s when stars have better things to do.” As he spoke, Eddie continued his struggle with the chain, groaning in annoyance as it remained firm. “Like coming out, shining...that sort of thing.”

“Well, you’re not in the sky anymore. You’re here on earth and on earth at night, we sleep.” The man laid back down, “and don’t even think about sleeping during the day because that is out of the question.”

“Haven’t you got it through your thick head yet? I’m not coming with you.” Eddie hissed, crossing his arms.

“Fine,” the man sat up and pulled his jacket back on. “Just rot in a crater then why don’t you. I was going to put you back in the sky after I had shown you to Greta, but whatever, if you’d rather sit on your own in the middle of nowhere, that’s fine by me.”

“And just how were you planning on putting me back in the sky exactly?” Eddie asked, raising an eyebrow skeptically.

“I find the fastest way to travel is by candlelight,” He stated, catching Eddie’s full attention immediately as he pulled out a Babylon candle from his pocket.

“You have a Babylon candle,” Eddie breathed in awe.

“Yeah, I have a Babylon candle, and I was going to give the rest of it to you,” He said, holding it out to allow Eddie to get a proper look at it.

“That barely has one use left,” Eddie muttered. “There is no way that will take us to Greta and then put me back in the sky, not a chance.”

“Then I guess we’ll just have to walk then unless you have a better way of getting yourself home?”

Eddie paused as he, in fact, did not have any other way of getting himself back in the sky. With a reluctant sigh, he held out his arm, “Fine, fine. Help me up.”

The man helped him to his feet, arm around his waist to steady him before letting go. “My name’s Richie, by the way.”

Eddie glanced at him, pausing for a moment before offering him his name also. “Eddie.”

“Eddie huh? I think I’ll call you Eds.” Richie mused and Eddie raised both of his eyebrows.

“Yeah, don’t push your luck.”

Richie let out a very soft laugh, shaking his head as they began the long walk back to Wall, as Eddie had discovered. Yet as the sky turned from night into day, tiredness overcame him and the need to sleep became far too great to ignore.

“Richie I can’t go on much longer, I have to sleep,” Eddie yawned, leaning against a tree and closing his eyes.

“No, no, no Eddie, you promised that we’d wait until the next village. Can’t you go on just a little bit longer?” Richie begged, but Eddie slumped down onto the ground.

“Come on, Richie. It’s mid-day. I never stay up this late,” He mumbled, fighting to keep his eyes open. “Please, let me sleep.”

Richie paused for a moment before he nodded, “Alright, okay you sleep. I’ll go find us something to eat.” He walked around the tree with the chain and connected the two ends together. “Just to make sure you don’t run away.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, but the effort was too much as he closed his eyes, listening to Richie’s footsteps as they vanished into the distance.

When he opened his eyes again it was dark, the stars once again bright in the sky. Eddie sighed as he looked up, wondering if his brothers and sisters were aware of his disappearance if they missed his presence in the sky. The homesick feeling was back and he wrapped his arms around his waist, wondering why Richie wasn’t back yet, as it must have been hours. Just at that moment, a twig snapped in the distance and Eddie’s head shot up, “Hello? Richie is that you?”

Except it wasn’t Richie. Instead, what emerged from the trees wasn’t a human at all, but the face a beautiful unicorn. Eddie smiled and beckoned it over with a smile. He had always admired the creatures, from a distance, so to see one up close was breathtaking. The unicorn walked closer and with one swipe of its horn, sliced open the magical chain, freeing him.

Eddie smiled warmly, happy to finally be free of his confinements and he got to his feet, only for the unicorn to bend down to allow him to climb on. Eddie did so, holding on to the creature tightly as he carried him out of the forest and away from Richie.

He looked down at the unicorn, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to answer, but that didn’t stop Eddie from talking. “How was I even meant to be sure that he would keep his promise about the candle? I refuse to believe that he was the only person in the whole of Stormhold that would help me. All he would go on about was Greta this, and Greta that…”

Around an hour into their journey, the sky clouded over and the rain began pouring down in heavy droplets, soaking both Eddie and the unicorn to the bone. Not long after did the cold shivers kick in, causing Eddie to tremble and wrap his arms around the wet fabric of his clothes. Then thankfully, just up ahead on the road, he could see the lights and outline of an inn.

As they approached the Inn, the door opened to reveal a beautiful woman, smiling wide and welcoming Eddie in with open arms.

“Oh my child you much be frozen to the bone, come in come in, My husband will put your horse in the stables and I will fetch some warm clothes for you,” she fussed.  Eddie smiled and took a few steps forward, forgetting about his injury, only to gasp in pain and grip onto the wooden frame of the door. “Oh, you’re hurt? Perhaps let me draw you a warm bath. I’ve heard my salts can cure even the harshest aches and pains.”

Eddie wasn’t about to deny the thought of a warm bath, the cold still causing him to shiver even though he was in the warm Inn. The woman smiled and proceeded to draw the bath, helping Eddie out of his wet clothes and into the warm water. Immediately, he let out a happy sigh, the hot water warming him up instantly. The woman sat on the chair next to the bath, her fingers swirling around in the water.

“Feeling better?” She asked and Eddie nodded his head.

“Much better, thank you. The warm water is actually doing me a world of good.” He sighed, closing his eyes, feeling happy and content for the first time since he landed on earth.

“Mhm the powers of a nice warm bath,” the woman mused. “And your leg? Any improvement?”

At the question, Eddie realized that the pain which was once coming from his leg had vanished, He brought it up out of the water in awe, “That- that is amazing, there is no pain at all…”

“I told you my salts can cure even the harshest aches and pains,” the woman repeated. “You can call me Myra.”

“Eddie.”

“You seem much happier in yourself too, Eddie,” Myra commented, smiling at him softly.

“Oh, I do feel happier, much happier in fact.” He let out a breath and sat up, accepting the towel from Myra and drying himself off, slipping into the warm clothes that had been laid out for him. “Thank you very much.”

“Oh it’s the least I could do, I’m just glad you’re feeling better…” Myra trailed off. “Now, how about a massage? You look awfully tense.”

Eddie frowned, tilting his head to the side as Myra led him up the stairs and into the bedroom, “What’s a massage?”

Myra turned back around, shock on her face, “Never had a massage? Oh well, that has to change. There is nothing like a massage to send you off into the deepest nights sleep.”

“Oh, well I do have trouble sleeping at night,” Eddie whispered, missing the sly look on Myra’s face as she helped him onto the bed.

“Lay on your back dear, and close your eyes,” Myra hummed, brushing some of the wet curls out of his face. “You’ll drift off better that way.”

Eddie closed his eyes with a contented sigh, hoping that maybe for the first time he would be able to sleep through the night.

*          *           *

As Richie approached the clearing of the woods where he had left Eddie, the first thing he noticed was that Eddie was no longer there. Panic surged in his gut as he looked around, wondering if he had maybe come to the wrong clearing but as he approached the tree, he noticed that the chain was laying on the ground.

“Fuck, you stupid idiot,” he cursed himself, picking up the chain and kicking the tree before he sunk to the ground with his back pressed up against it. How could he have been so stupid as to leave Eddie alone in the woods? He sat the water and the bread he had brought back for him to the side and glanced up at the night sky, all the stars twinkling in their rightful place. He closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep, deciding to think of a plan in the morning.

_“Richie…”_

_“Please protect our brother, Richie.”_

_“Eddie is in great danger.”_

_“The unicorn came to help him, but now they are edging into a trap.”_

Richie frowned as he dreamed, a vision appearing in his mind of a danger to the stars. It was a warning of some kind, and whoever was speaking to him, wanted Richie to listen.

 _“No star is safe in stomhold. The last to fall, around 400 hundred years ago, was captured by the same witch who seeks Eddie now. They tricked her, cared for her, and when her heart was once more aglow...they cut it from her chest and ate it!”_ _  
_

Richie’s eyes shot open in horror and he scrambled to his feet. He had to find Eddie, he had to make sure he was safe before the witch got to him. He just had to.

 _“There’s no time to waste.”_ Richie looked up at the sky, realizing that the voice was coming from the stars. They were seeking his help. _“A coach is coming and by any means necessary, you must get on it. Run!”_

Grabbing his bag from the floor, Richie sprinted off into the woods towards the road. In the near distance, he could hear the clattering of horses hooves against the road and the rolling wheels of the carriage. He rushed through the woods and just at the carriage was preparing to travel by him, Richie jumped out and slammed right into the side of it with a grunt, falling to the ground.

Luckily, the carriage came to a stop and a man disembarked from the front, sweeping his cloak behind him and eyeing Richie with a firm, unamused gaze. He walked towards him and unsheathed his sword, pointing it right at Richie, causing him to hold up his hands in surrender.

“If Henry insists on sending a boy to do a man’s work then-” Richie cut him off with the shake of his head.

“Woah, Woah wait. I don’t know a Henry I swear. I just need a lift. I’m unarmed, please?” Richie rambled, hoping that the man would at least take pity on him. He didn’t even know how to use a sword for crying out loud! “Please, let me ride with you.”

The man chuckled and put his sword away, “I’m afraid that’s entirely impossible.” He announced, turning to walk back to the carriage. “I am on a mission of utter importance.”

Richie scrambled to his feet and followed behind him, “Then all the more reason to take me with you! There may come a time where you need a second pair of hands...please.” He grabbed onto the carriage as the man climbed back on and grabbed the reins for the horses.

The man gave Richie one last look over before he sighed, “Fine, get on.”

Wasting no time, Richie climbed onto the carriage next to the man with a flurry of thanks, offering out his hand, “I’m Richie.”

“Patrick,” the man gruffly replied and started up the carriage, continuing its way down the path and out of the forest.

They rode in silence for a short while, until the sky opened up and the rain came down on them both, soaking them completely. Luckily, in the distance, Richie spotted an Inn and Patrick didn’t hesitate to stop the carriage just outside of it and walk over to the door, delivering a few knocks. “Hello?!”

Richie tended to the horses, making sure they remained calm and didn’t rush off in fear of the rain and lightning. He heard Patrick bang on the door at least three more times before it finally opened to reveal a very confused looking man.

“At last, we require a room. Would you please take my horses to the stables? My friend here will help you,” Patrick asked and the man simply walked past them, leading both Richie and the horses into the stables. He didn’t remain there for long, allowing Richie to unhook them from their harnesses and lead them towards the cubicles that were full of hay.

“You’ll be warm in here,” Richie assured them, brushing his fingers along one of their manes affectionately. He always did have a soft spot for animals. Just then, the door to the stables opened to reveal a woman carrying a glass. She offered it out to him and Richie smiled in thanks, accepting the glass. “Thank you.”

The woman didn’t wait around, simply raising a singular eyebrow and walking back out of the door the way she had come. Richie shrugged and glanced down at his cup with a smile, bringing it to his lips to take a drink. Before the glass could even touch his skin, it was knocked out of his hands by the very unicorn the stars had told him had freed Eddie, sending it to the ground.

“Hey, wow!” Richie gasped, offended, but the unicorn pointed it’s horn to the mess of the drink on the floor. Richie turned his head, eyes wide as he saw the hay on the ground fizzing up as a sign of its deadly intents. Putting two and two together, Richie realized that the Inn wasn’t a safe place to be, and if the unicorn was here...then that meant Eddie was too.

Richie scrambled to his feet and rushed out of the stables and through the front door, “Patrick the cup was-” before he even got his words out, he watched as the woman slashed open Patrick's throat from where he lay in the bath, killing him instantly. Richie’s eyes widened and they shot across the room to where Eddie was standing, fear all over his face, dressed in nothing but a bathrobe and a pair of shorts. He rushed over to him, taking a light grip on his arms, “Eds, are you alright?”

Eddie nodded his head, reaching out and clinging onto Richie for dear of life. The woman holding the knife turned her attention to the both of them, eyes dark and full of evil as she stalked toward them. Richie knew exactly what she was planning on doing with that knife, and there was no way he was about to let that happen. He grabbed Eddie by the arm and made a dash for the door, only to be stopped by fire that the witch had produced, surrounding them and keeping them trapped.

“Richie, what are we going to do?” Eddie asked, panic in his voice and Richie simply pushed Eddie behind him in a vow to protect him no matter what. As the witch walked closer to them, Richie found that they were backed up against a wall, with no means of escape.

“The burning golden heart of a star at peace is so much better than your frightened little heart, even so, it’s better than no heart at all,” the witch spoke, voice harsh as she pulled out the knife. Richie held his body firmly in front of Eddie’s, keeping him as safe as he could from the witch and her attack.

Suddenly, an idea popped into Richie’s head and he leaned back to speak to Eddie, “Eds, hold onto me tight and think of home,” he spoke before reaching into his pocket for the Babylon candle, shoving it into the flames and lighting it. He closed his eyes, thinking of his home of Wall and his family as they disappeared into the abyss with the screams of the witch echoing in the distance.

*          *           *

When Eddie opened his eyes, he gasped in horror as he realized that he wasn’t in the sky, where he had wished to be, but in fact halfway between, in the clouds amongst the rain and the lighting. A scream ripped out of his throat and he turned to Richie with horror-filled eyes only to see Richie looking at him with a similar expression.

“What the hell did you do?” Richie yelled over the thunder and rain, wiping his face clear of water.

“What did _I_ do? What did you do?” Eddie screamed back, wrapping his arms around his half-naked body to protect himself. “Think of home, that’s a great plan! You thought of your home, and I thought of my home and now we’re somewhere stuck in-between!”

“Oh, you stupid idiot!” Richie called, frustrated. “What did you think of your home for?!”

“You just said home!” Eddie cried, tears gathering behind his eyelids. “If you wanted me to think of your home you should have been more specific!”

“I’m sorry but some crazy lady was going to cut your heart out of your chest and you wanted more specific instructions?” Richie asked, voice frantic. “Perhaps you’d like it in writing or a-”

Eddie gasped as Richie’s words were cut off by a net falling over their bodies, trapping them and pulling them up into the air, onto the deck of a boat filled with a dozen or so confused looking men.

“Look Captain Marsh! We’ve caught ourselves a little bonus!” One of the men called, stepping out of the way to reveal another man, skinnier than the rest, but with a firm eye. “Couple of lightning marshalls!” He bent down, looking at Eddie and then at Richie, raising an eyebrow slightly.

“They don’t look like lightning marshalls to me?” The captain spoke, turning back to the crew.

“Why else would anyone be up here in the middle of a storm?”

The captain cocked an eyebrow, “Hm, why would anyone be up here in the middle of a storm. I don’t know, maybe for the same god damn reason we are!” He turned back to face them and Eddie tried not to let out a whimper. “Now who are you?”

Richie didn’t answer, so Eddie kept his mouth shut too, which didn’t seem to impress the captain as he ordered the crew to take them below deck. Eddie glanced to the side, catching Richie’s hopeless expression as they were carried down the steps. There was no Babylon candle to save them this time.

The crew members dumped them back to back on a sack of something before wrapping rope firmly around their stomachs, tying them together. The moment they were left alone, Eddie could feel Richie struggling to get free, even though it was no use. Even if they did manage to break the bonds, how did Richie expect them to escape a flying ship that was catching lightning from the sky?

“They’re going to kill us, aren’t they?” Eddie whispered once Richie had given up on his attempt to break free. First, the witch, Myra, had tried to cut out his heart, and now he was about to be pirate food.

“I don’t know…” Richie spoke up after a while, trailing off his words and going silent once more.

“You know, it’s funny. I used to watch people having adventures. I envied them.” Eddie whispered.

Richie let out a breath behind him, “Well, have you ever heard the saying ‘Be careful what you wish for?’” he asked softly.

Eddie scoffed, “What? So ending up with my heart cut out would serve me right?”

“No...no that’s not what I meant at all.” Richie assured him. “Look I- I admire that you dream. There is nothing wrong with that at all. I could never have imagined an adventure this big in all my life. I just thought I would have found some big clump of rock and take it home and that would be it.”

Eddie laughed softly, “And you ended up with me.”

Richie laughed along with him, the noise sending shivers down Eddie’s spine that he blamed on the cold, even if that were further from the truth.

“There is one thing I’ve learned through all of my years watching earth, it is that people aren’t always what they seem,” Eddie said softly, thinking about how that statement was true about Myra, and then again with Richie himself, after all, he did come back to save him. “There are boys who are meant to work in shops for the rest of their lives, and trust me Richie...you are no shop boy. You saved my life.” He reached his hand over to grasp Richie’s, a warm feeling taking over him as their skin touched. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Richie whispered, squeezing his hand back.

They fell into a comfortable silence, leaning against each other for support and drifting in and out of sleep. Eventually, the silence was too much for Eddie and his curiosity peaked, “Tell me about Greta?”

Richie was silent, and Eddie frowned after all shouldn’t Richie be bursting with stories about his beloved? “Well, she’s…” Richie started but then stopped, clearing his throat. “There’s nothing more to tell really.”

Eddie bit down on his lip nervously, speaking up once more, “I mean, the little I know about love is that it’s unconditional. It’s not something you can buy.”

Richie tensed up behind him, “Wait, this wasn’t about me _buying_ Greta’s love. This was a way for me to prove to her about how I felt.”

“And what is she doing to prove her love to you?’ Eddie asked, genuinely curious.

Silence fell over them once more and Eddie felt a smile tug on his lips at Richie’s lack of words. “Look, Eds. You’ll understand when you meet her, alright?” The smile on Eddie’s face wasn’t going anywhere as he bit down on his lip. “Assuming we don’t get murdered by pirates of course.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, “Murdered by pirates, heart torn out, meet Greta. I can’t quite decide what is more exciting…”

Richie scoffed behind him and Eddie could tell he was about to speak, but before he could the door the room opened and the captain walked in, hands on his waist as he stared at them pointedly.

“So, this is the part where you tell me who you are and what you were doing up here in the middle of a storm,” he spoke, walking around them. There was something about the captain that Eddie couldn’t quite pinpoint, something odd. “Or I won’t hesitate to throw you overboard.”

Outside the door, Eddie could hear the sniggering of the crew, and the look in the captain’s eye as he continued to talk. Then, Richie spoke up.

“My name is Richie Tozier, this is my husband Ed-”

“Husband?” The captain cut him off, “Far too young to be married no?” He walked around them with a smirk on his lips, “Let’s see, a hanging is always good for moral….or maybe a beheading?” Outside the crew cheered louder. “Or maybe I’ll just throw you off the side of the ship and be done with it.”

“Please,” Richie started, “We’re just trying to make our way home. Back to a place called Wall.”

Something passed across the captain’s expression, “What did you say?”

“I said we were trying to get back to Wall-” Richie’s words were cut off by the captain covering his mouth and cutting open their bonds. Yet as he helped them, his threatening words grew louder for the case of the crew, who were cheering behind the door. With quick movements, he opened up a secret door that would lead Richie into his own private quarters and made a fake dummy from the sack, throwing it out of the window much to the delight of the crew.

The captain took Eddie’s hand and pulled him onto the deck, the crew following with curious eyes, excited to see what he would do. Eddie let out screams as he was dragged along the deck, playing along with the ruse. “I’m taking the boy back to my cabin, anyone who disturbs us for the next few hours will get the same treatment.”

As soon as the cabin door was firmly locked behind them, Eddie scrambled over to where Richie was sitting, relief evident on his face. The captain breathed out a sigh and pulled off his hat, making Eddie gasp as longer hair spilled out, reaching his shoulders. “Phew, now that’s better. I hate having to do that but if the crew ever found out my reputation would be ruined.”

“You’re a woman!” Eddie gasped and the captain looked up, her eyes sparkling.

“That I am. Beverly Marsh, at your service. Now take a seat and tell me all about my beloved England.” She took a seat and Eddie followed closely behind, and then Richie. “It’s been so long since my last visit, is it just as beautiful as I remember?”

“Hang on,” Eddie asked, shock clear in his voice. “I can’t believe they fell for that!”

“They aren’t the most observant,” Beverly admitted, “Afterall, they believed I’ve been a man for years now and I intend to keep it that way. I can’t have them finding out about me being a woman.”

“I still don’t understand...won’t they recognize me?” Richie asked and Beverly reached over, pinching his cheeks.

“Oh my boy, I’m a woman. Once I’m done with you, you’ll look like a completely new man!” She announced and walked over to a set of doors, opening them up to reveal a closet filled with both men and women’s clothing. “Go on, take your pick,” she gestured to the clothes and Eddie shook his head.

“No no, I’m fine really,” he assured her and Bev laughed.

“Dear, you’re wearing a bathrobe…”

Bev left the two of them alone to pick their outfits out before she focused on making Richie completely unrecognizable. She curled his flat locks, added a little bit of makeup to his cheeks and helped him fit into his new clothes. “Voila!”

Eddie blinked as he took in Richie’s appearance, his heart hammering in his chest as the feeling of warmth grew in his chest, “Wow…”

As he spoke, Beverly looked up, giving him a knowing wink before clearing her throat and changing back into her male outfit. Eddie was amazed at how well she looked like a man, even though he knew she was a lady. Outside, Eddie could hear the crew announce that the ship had docked at the market, where they would then sell the lightning they had collected from the storm. “Eddie, come with me, Richie be waiting for us on deck when we return. According to the crew, you are my cousin, joining us for a ride to our destination.”

Richie tipped his head in understanding and Eddie met his gaze if only for a moment as Bev led him out, offering a warm smile. Eddie felt that feeling grow once more, but it faded as he was faced with the gazes of the crew. He knew deep down though, that Beverly would keep him safe.

The market was a dark place, swarmed with items from all over the place and the buyer looked just as shady. Eddie kept to the back, watching on as Beverly struck a deal for the amount of lightning she had acquired from the storm. Once the deal had been made, and the buyer had it carried off for safekeeping, he pulled Beverly aside, far enough away that Eddie couldn’t quite make out what they were saying.

The conversation didn’t last very long, and soon Beverly was back, placing a hand on the small of Eddie’s back and guiding him out of the market and back to the ship. As the walked across the board, Eddie’s eyes landed on Richie, laying across a nest of suitcases in the middle of the deck and his heart swelled. The crew reached for their swords, but Bev raised a hand. “Worry not! This is my cousin, Richard. He will be joining us for the remainder of our journey.”

Hesitant, but believing their captain, the crew all got to work in preparation for sailing. Eddie bit his lip as Richie met his eyes, sending him a secretive wink, reaching out to shake Beverly’s hand. Eddie moved over to the edge of the ship, looking over as it took off into the sky, closing his eyes and enjoying the feeling of the wind in his hair.

Richie joined him soon after, leaning against his side and offering Eddie a gentle smile. “You look wonderful,” he breathed into his ear, sending shivers down Eddie’s spine.

“You don’t look so bad yourself.”

As the time passed on the ship, Eddie and Richie shared the cabin with Bev, spending almost every waking moment together. The more time they spend together, the more Eddie could feel himself falling for Richie deeper than ever before. His heart would beat hard against his ribcage whenever Richie smiled at him, his body would heart up with warmth whenever Richie touched him. Yet he had to remember, that there was no chance for them together. He was a gift for Greta and that was all.

“Alright boys,” Bev called out, breaking both of them out of the conversation they were having as she offered them two swords. “I’m going to teach you both how to fight.”

And she did, every waking moment of the day they were aboard the vessel, Bev taught them down to use a sword. She taught them how to fence, how to dodge and how to disarm an opponent. Eddie was grateful and for once he didn’t feel quite as defenseless as he once had. Eddie seemed to pick up on the art rather quickly, whereas it took Richie much longer, providing Eddie with some perfect entertainment as he watched Bev disarm him over and over again.

He improved, however, and soon they were both able to disarm the captain of the ship without her allowing them to do so. Not only did she teach them how to fight, she also taught them how to dance and on one clear night, all of the crew remained up on deck as Bev offered her arm to Eddie, pulling him into a dance as the crew watched.

As they moved across the deck, Eddie could feel Richie’s eyes on him and the warmth returned. Bev gave him a knowing look and leaned forward, whispering into his ear, “I know what you are, Eddie.”

Eddie froze up, his heart plummeting to his stomach as he stared at Beverly in shock, “I-”

“Don’t worry,” Bev reassured him, continuing their dance around the ship, “No-one on this vessel will harm you, but there are others who would.” Relief flooded Eddie’s being and he closed his eyes, enjoying the dance once more. “Your emotions give you away Eddie,” Bev whispered. “You must learn to control them, you’ve been glowing more brightly every day and I think you know why.”

Eddie looked up, noticing that knowing look in Bev’s eyes once more and he flushed, causing him to see his skin glow. How had he not noticed before? How could he have missed it? He gave Bev a pointed look, “I’m a star Bev,” he whispered, “What do stars do?”

Bev opened her mouth to reply, but before she could, Richie was stepping forward, interrupting their dance and pulling Eddie into his arms, spinning him around the deck. Now fully aware of his glowing problem, Eddie noticed how brightly his skin was glowing, causing a blush to rise up on his cheeks. A laugh escaped his lips at how rubbish Richie was at dancing, stepping on his toes every so often.

Yet they kept going, powering through and Eddie could feel his heart hammering against his chest just as it always did when he was close to Richie. As they moved across the deck, Richie moved his hand around Eddie’s waist, pulling them flush together. As the night wore on, Eddie shone brighter, and he was sure that he could feel the gazes of his brothers and sisters, reflected in the night's sky.

On the morning that they were due to dock, Eddie got dressed slowly, allowing Richie to sleep just that little bit longer and he walked up to the deck. He could see the crew preparing to dock, getting lower and as they touched the water, Eddie laughed as some of it splashed over onto the deck. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Richie and Bev emerge from the cabin and Richie walked over to him, pressing their sides together close.

The ship pulled into the dock and the board was let out to allow the two tow disembark the ship. Bev approached them both and pulled Eddie into a hug, “Good luck on your journey home, Eddie. Wherever that may be,” she winked at him. “That is the road that will take you to Wall, just follow it and you won’t get lost.” Eddie nodded and moved to step off of the ship, turning to see if Richie was following but Bev was whispering something into his ear. Eddie was too far away to hear what was being said, so he made a mental note to ask Richie when they were far enough away.

As they made their way along the path, Eddie turned to Richie with curious eyes, “What did Bev say to you? When you were coming down the steps?”

Richie cleared his throat and looked down at the tube of lightning that Bev had given to him in the cabin, “Oh, nothing. She was just saying that we should use the lightning to find you a Babylon candle since we used the rest of mine remember?”

Eddie wasn’t sure whether or not to believe him, but he let it go, focusing on the road that would lead them to Wall, to England...to Greta. The thought left an unwelcome feeling in Eddie’s stomach and he swallowed thickly, pushing the thought to the back of his mind where it belonged.

As they walked along the road, Eddie was brought out of his thoughts as Richie grabbed his arm, “What?” He looked up to see a carriage coming towards them, but before he could say anything more, Richie was pushing him into the bushes and out of sight. He landed on his back with a gasp, Richie landing on top of him, faces inches apart. “Are you trying to break my leg again?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Richie breathed, his warm breath hitting Eddie’s face, causing him to flush. “I couldn’t risk us being seen. I don’t trust anyone.”

“But if we keep stopping then-” Eddie started but Richie pressed a finger to his lips, silencing him. As Eddie became aware of the closeness, his body filled with warmth and he could feel himself begin to glow.

“We’re making good time,” Richie whispered, a fond smile on his lips as their eyes met. Eddie couldn’t help but smile back, eyes bright and full of wonder. They remained in the position until they heard the carriage pass them by and disappear down the road out of sight.

Eddie watched Richie carefully, and he swallowed before asking him a question that had been burning in his mind. After all, the reason so many people were after him was that the heart of a star meant that the person who consumed it would gain eternal life and beauty. “Are you tempted?”

A frown took over Richie’s face and he moved his face even closer to Eddie’s, their lips mere inches apart. “Tempted?” he asked. “By what?”

“Immortality?” Eddie asked, swallowing thickly as he waited for a response. “Say it wasn’t my heart. Not me. Just a star you didn’t know. Would you?”

Richie chuckled, ducking his head, “You really think I could kill anyone?” he asked, voice soft. A laugh escaped Eddie’s lips but Richie quieted him with a soft ‘shh’. “Even if I could...everlasting life? I imagine that it would be rather...lonely.” He trailed off. “Hm, I guess...maybe if you had someone to share it with? Someone you love.” He looked down, meeting Eddie’s gaze.

Eddie felt his heart plummet back into his stomach. The someone he loved was Greta, and Eddie had to remind himself that that was where they were headed. To Wall, to be Greta’s birthday gift, a sign of Richie’s love for her. Once they knew it was safe, Richie pulled Eddie back to his feet and they continued their way down the path towards Wall. 

As the reached the top of a hill, Eddie spotted a sign with the words, ‘Wall 60 Miles’ written on it and he frowned. “How long will that take?” He asked. 

“Hm, around two days maybe?” Richie said. 

“But we don’t have two days,” Eddie said, “Greta’s birthday is tomorrow.” 

Richie blinked, tilting his head to the side, “Oh, right. So it is. Well remembered.”

Had Richie forgotten all about Greta’s birthday? How was that possible when it was all Eddie could think about. How that in two days or less, Richie would be with Greta and Eddie would be all alone with his heartbreak. He swallowed and shook his head, walking on in front of Richie, not wanting to be seen so close to tears.

Just then, Eddie looked up and spotted a carriage making its way towards them. Like before, Eddie went to hide under a nearby bridge, but his eyes landed on the woman at the front of the cart. He recognised her from the market that Bev sold the lightning at. He turned to Richie, “I know her, she was talking to the lightning buyer with Bev at the market. We could get a ride.”

Richie nodded, rushing up from under the bridge and intercepting the carriage, “Hi, I’m sorry. My name is Richie Tozier and-” 

“That’s my flower!” The woman gasped, pointing to the flower that Richie’s father had given him from his mother. “Eighteen years I’ve been looking for that!” Her voice turned harsh as she climbed off of the carriage and towards Richie. “Give it back!” 

“How dare you!” Eddie snapped as she walked towards them, ignoring him completely. “That was a gift from his mother.” 

Richie held out the sword firmly and the woman backed up a little, “Oh, perhaps I was mistaken.” 

“That’s alright, it’s clearly very valuable to you so you can have it in exchange for what I need. A babylon candle.” Richie bargained.

“And safe passage to the Wall-” Eddie started but was interrupted. 

“A Babylon candle? Oh no no, I don’t deal in black magic,” She stated. Richie sighed, disappointed. 

“Really, well, can you give us a lift then?” he asked, hopeful. “To Wall?”

The woman relaxed, but Eddie sensed that something was wrong. “Well, why didn’t you say so in the first place.” At her words, Eddie frowned, it was as though he weren’t even present. “For that flower, I can offer you passage. Food and Lodgings on the way.”

“Safe passage?” Richie confirmed. 

“I swear, that you will arrive at the wall in the exact same condition that you're in now,” she stated, a smirk making its way onto her face. A smirk that Eddie didn’t like in the slightest. Richie smiled, putting his sword away and pulling the flower out of his pocket, handing it over to the woman willingly. As she grasped it tight, she let out a breath. “Do you have any idea exactly what flower you had in your possession?” 

“Some kind of lucky charm?” Eddie offered because that was all he was told about it.

“A very lucky charm indeed,” the woman agreed. “Protection in fact. The exact same protection that would have prevented me from doing this.” With no further words needed, she lifted her finger and magic sprouted out, causing Eddie to jump back in horror as she turned Richie from his human form, into a mouse.

Rage took over him and he looked up at the witch in disgust. “What did you do!?” He screamed at her, but she ignored him, moving forward to pick Richie up off of the ground and into her hands. Eddie wasn’t about to give up, lunging at her, yet, as he expected to tackle her to the ground he was met with resistance. He frowned but tried again, and again and again, with no success.

He couldn’t touch her. 

He followed them round to the back of the carriage, watching as the witch put Richie into a secure cage and tossed some cheese at him. He leaned against the doorway, “Would I be correct in thinking that you cannot see nor hear me?” Eddie asked, receiving no response so this confirmed his theory. ‘Then I would like to tell you that you smell of pee, you look like the wrong end of a dog, and I swear if I don’t get my Richie back as he was I will become your own personal poltergeist.” 

The witch ignored him, walking straight passed and back around to the front of the carriage. He sighed as it kicked up, moving along the road once more and Eddie leaned his head against the table, staring at the mouse that was once Richie. “Richie, if you can understand me, look at me.” 

The mouse looked right passed him and Eddie followed his gaze to the block of cheese hanging from the side. With a sigh, Eddie pulled a few pieces off of the block and passed them to Richie. He took a seat next to him, just watching with fond eyes before the silence became too much for him. Richie was a mouse, he obviously didn’t understand what Eddie was saying, as he would have given him some sort of sign. Maybe now was his chance to get his feelings out there in the open, maybe saying them out loud would help the crushing heartbreak that was weighing inside of him.

“You know when I said I knew little about love? Well, that wasn’t exactly true. I know a lot about love. I’ve seen it. Seen centuries and centuries of it in fact. It was the only thing that made watching your world bearable. All those wars, pain and lies...hate. It made me want to turn away and never look down again. But to see the way that mankind _loves_...I mean you could search the farthest reaches of the universe and never find anything more beautiful. So yes, I know that love is unconditional, but I also know that it can be unpredictable, unexpected, uncontrollable, _unbearable,_ and,” Eddie let out an emotional laugh, “also strangely easy to mistake for loathing.” He swallowed, trying to gather his words, “So what...what I’m trying to say Richie is...I think I love you.” As the words left his lips Eddie let out a breath, some of the weight leaving his chest, allowing him to breathe. “My heart it feels like my chest can barely stand to contain it. Like it doesn’t...belong to me anymore, it belongs to you. And if you wanted it…” Eddie breathed. “I’d wish for _nothing_ in exchange. No gifts, no goods, no demonstrations of devotion. Nothing but knowing you love me too. Just your heart, in exchange for mine.” 

Richie, in his mouse form, looked up at him with his big brown eyes and Eddie had to control himself from bursting into tears. He felt the carriage come to a halt and he gasped, the witch walking around the back and opening the doors, taking Richie out of the cage and placing him back on the ground. 

“Wall is one mile that way,” the witch spoke to Richie, and Eddie listened in, taking note of the directions. “Though the walk may take you a bit longer. Transformation tends to leave the brain a bit scrambled.” Then with a point of a finger, Richie turned back into a man, wobbling on his feet and collapsing onto the ground.

“Richie!” Eddie gasped, wrapping his arms around his waist to steady him.

“Told you,” the witch cackled and walked back to the front of the carriage. 

“Richie I was so worried about you,” Eddie breathed, cupping his cheeks so that he was looking at him properly.

Richie’s eyes glanced him over, dazed and wobbly, “Greta…” he mumbled, passing out on the floor. 

Eddie’s face fell and he rolled his eyes, “I think I preferred mother.”

With no further words, Eddie helped Richie up, carrying him to the nearest Inn to rest. The were definitely going to need it. 

*          *          * 

When Richie opened his eyes he found himself face down on a bed, drool clear on the pillow in which his face was smashed into. He yawned and sat up, brushing his hands over his face as he looked around the room. It was clear he was in a room of an Inn, and he was just about to call for Eddie’s name when he heard the sound of water sploshing, followed by light humming coming from behind the wooden screen separating the bed from the bath. 

He smiled, moving over to the small hatch on the screen and pulling it open, watching as Eddie swirled his fingers around in the bathwater. A loving smile took over his face and he cleared his throat, “I think you’re in my bath!” 

Eddie jumped, turning his back to Richie in shock and he tried to cover himself up, a flush taking over his face as he had been caught. “Close your eyes!” Eddie called and Richie chuckled, closing the hatch. 

“Okay, okay I’m not looking I promise!” He called, giving Eddie time to slip out of the bath and walk around the corner of the screen to stand in behind him. Thoughts of what Eddie had said in the caravan came back into Richie’s mind and he felt his heart hammer against his chest. Eddie loved him. Eddie was in love with him just as he was in love with Eddie.

“Alright, you can look now,” Eddie mumbled, and Richie turned around, swallowing at the sight of Eddie in nothing but a towel. 

He watched fondly as Eddie ran his fingers through his brown curls, all whilst avoiding Richie’s gaze. He chuckled, taking a step forward, “Did you really mean what you said in the caravan?” 

Eddie stopped brushing his hair, frozen still as he turned around to face Richie, his eyes wide with shock. Richie had to stop himself from chuckling at his reaction, not wanting it to seem like he was making fun of Eddie. “What I- but...but you were a mouse! You wanted cheese! You-” He covered his mouth in shock, eyes wide. “I- I asked you to give me a sign!”

Richie moved forward then, placing his hands over Eddie’s arms, smiling fondly, “And risk you being embarrassed about saying all those lovely things?” He asked, pulling Eddie into his arms, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He moved one hand up to Eddie’s face, cupping it gently and running his thumb over his cheek. “You want to know what Bev really whispered to me that day?” he asked and Eddie nodded his eyes, eyes wide and full of hope. “She told me that my true love was right in front of my eyes.” Richie smiled as he spoke, watching as Eddie began to glow brightly. “And she was right.” 

He moved his other hand up to cup Eddie’s cheek and he pulled him closer, brushing their lips together in a slow, passionate kiss. Richie smiled as he felt Eddie wrap his arms around his neck and he didn’t hesitate on weaving his arms around Eddie’s waist, lifting him off the ground and carrying him over to the bed. 

“We don’t have to do anything,” Richie breathed against his lips, “if you don’t want to…”

“I want to,” Eddie whispered, tangling his fingers in Richie’s hair as he climbed onto his lap, letting the towel drop onto the floor. “I want you to make love to me Richie.”

As Richie pulled him into another kiss, bringing the sheets up and over his head, there was not a single doubt in his mind that he wasn’t about to do just exactly that.

Just as the sun began to rise up the following morning, Richie slipped out of bed and pulled his clothes on, pressing a lingering kiss to Eddie’s forehead. Hopefully, if all went according to plan, he would be back before Eddie had even woken up and they would be able to leave and begin their lives together, happy and in love. He brought his knife to Eddie’s hair and cut a piece off, knowing that that would be good enough for Greta, for her birthday. 

He pulled his clothes on and quietly left the room, walking down to the reception and shaking awake the clerk, “Excuse me, if my friend wakes up before I’m back, can you leave him a message?” He asked. 

The man rolled his eyes, but nodded his head, “Go on…”

“Just tell her that I’ve gone to see Greta, to tell her that I have found my true love,” Richie said simply before walking out of the Inn and starting the short walk back to Wall.

When he arrived, the village was just beginning to wake up, and Richie made his way to Greta’s window. He picked up a pebble and moved to toss it up, but he stopped and tossed it away, knocking on the door instead. A few moments later, Greta opened it up, her eyes widening in shock as she saw Richie.

“Happy birthday, Greta,” Richie said softly, smiling.

Greta looked at him in awe, stepping out from the doorway and into his personal space. Never before had he been so aware of how toxic Greta was for him, and how foolish he had been. “Richie...what happened to you?” 

“I found the star,” he said instead, taking a few deep breaths.

“I can’t believe you did it,” Greta breathed. “Where’s my star. Can I see it? Is it beautiful?”

“Yes,” Richie assured her as he pulled the small package that had Eddie’s hair wrapped in it from his pocket and handed it to her. 

“Well it’s awfully small,” Greta whined and Richie had to hold his tongue back from calling her out on how spoiled she was. 

‘It’s just a small piece of the star. A token, for your birthday.” Richie explained. 

Greta looked back up at him, “Well forget about the star. The star isn’t what I want.” As she spoke she moved closer, wrapping her arms around his neck tight. “You know what I want.”

Richie paused for a moment, “You’re right, I do…” He dipped her down so her hair was touching the ground. “You want to grow up, and get over yourself.” He said simply, letting her drop to the ground in a heap. He wasn’t even sorry, in fact, telling Greta exactly what he thought of her was freeing, exhilarating even. Behind him, he heard a basket fall to the ground and he turned to see Victor standing a few feet away. “Victor!”

“Tozier...you must have a death wish,” Victor pulled out his small sword and Richie chuckled before unsheathing his larger once, showing off his new sword skills. Victor stopped short, blinking and looking shocked. Richie just shook his head, “Victor, Victor it’s alright. She’s all yours. You really are the perfect couple, the best of luck to you both.” He turned to face Greta, who had opened up the piece of Eddie’s hair.

“Well, why would I want this? It’s just a measly handful of stardust,” Greta scrunched it up and tossed it at Richie as he watched on in horror. 

He grabbed the handkerchief, watching as the remaining powder fell from it and onto the ground below. “Eddie…” he spoke in horror. “He can’t cross the wall.” 

And without speaking to either Greta, or Victor, Richie broke into a run. 

*          *          * 

Eddie yawned as the sun broke through the window, shining onto him. His skin was still brightly aglow and it was the happiest he had ever felt in his entire life. “You know that that’s the first time I’ve ever slept at night,” he whispered to Richie, rolling over, a warm, sleepy smile on his face, “I can’t believe it.” 

He opened his eyes to find an empty bed and the smile left his lips. He shot up, looking around the room for any sign of Richie, but his clothes were gone and the side of the bed was close which let Eddie know that Richie had been gone a while. With a frown he slipped out of bed and pulled on his clothes, walking out of the room and down to the reception.

“Excuse me, did my friend leave me a message?” He asked and the clerk nodded his head. 

“Yes, he told me to tell you that he’s gone to see Greta. That he’s found his true love.” The words cut deep into Eddie’s soul and it felt as though his heart had been ripped from his chest and crushed into powder. Had Richie lied to him? Led him on and when he was at his most vulnerable, left him for Greta? Swallowing, he nodded his head to the clerk and walked out of the doors. He was still to be Greta’s present, so he might as well start the journey to the Wall anyway.

His movements were slow, his heart breaking with every step he took, yet Eddie shed no tears. It was as though all of his emotions had frozen, as though he were incapable of crying or feeling anything for that matter. As he reached the clearing of the woods, he could see the small gap in the wall that would lead to the village, and to Richie as well as Greta. 

Just as he reached the edge, about to take a step over it, a hand wrapped around his wrist, pulling him back. A woman was there, a very beautiful woman, and behind her was the carriage that belonged to the witch that had brought them to the wall in the first place. “If you cross the wall you’ll die.”

“What?” Eddie asked, voice cold and broken.

Behind them, a loud noise came from behind the carriage but the woman pressed on, “If you step a foot on human soil, you’ll turn to rock-” she was cut off with a scream as she fell to the ground, being pulled along by the witch that had cursed Richie. 

“You little bitch!” The witch hissed, “Where have you taken me!” 

No-one had time to answer, as in the distance another carriage had pulled up and as the doors opened, a cold feeling filled Eddie’s being as Myra stepped out. The very same witch who wanted to cut out his heart and eat it for eternal youth and beauty. It was as though all of his troubles had caught up with him all at the same time.

“Planning to enter Wall were you?” She asked, stepping out of the carriage as Eddie stumbled back in fear, the first emotion he had felt since finding out that RIchie had left him. “If death is what you wish my boy then I would be more than happy to assist you.” 

“Are you talking to me,” the witch from the caravan spoke up, gaining Myra’s attention. She let out a gleeful squeal as she turned to face the other woman. 

“Oh! If it isn’t Sonia! What a small world this is,” she grinned. “But no I wasn’t. I was talking to the star.” Myra reached forward and brushed some of Eddie’s hair behind his ear. 

“What star?” Sonia spat, confusion over his face as she lifted the woman off of the floor, gripping onto her wrist tightly. “My slave girl's no star. Any fool could see that. If she was, I’d have cut her heart out and eaten it years ago. Trust me.”

“Trust you? Not a mistake I would want to make again,” Myra spat, making it clear to Eddie that they two of them had met before at some point. “What’s it to be Sonia? Heads, or Tails?” 

The sky darkened around them as Sonia let go of the woman, who rushed over to Eddie and pulled him into her arms protectively. Myra pointed her finger at Sonia and with a burst of light, removed her head from her body, causing it to fall lifeless onto the ground. 

Eddie let out a scream as Myra laughed with glee. The chain that had been around the woman’s leg vanished, freeing her from captivity. Myra stopped laughing and turned to the two of them, “Time to go.” 

The woman stood in front of Eddie protectively, “He’s not going anywhere.”

“I think you’ll find he is,” Myra said, turning back around. “It’s alright, you can come too.” With a wave of her fingers, another magic chain appeared, connecting Eddie’s wrist to the woman tightly. “Now, you can either ride in the carriage or be dragged along behind it. Choice is yours.” 

Eddie looked at the woman for a moment and she smiled a wry smile, and they both walked into the carriage. He winced as the door closed behind him and Myra moved to the front, setting off for whenever his doom lay.

The woman placed a comforting hand on his knee, “My name is Maggie,” she whispered. “I promise I’ll try and do whatever I can to save you. It’ll be okay.”

Eddie smiled back at her but didn’t say anything, he simply prayed to the stars that she was right. 

*          *          * 

Richie burst through the trees in a panic, stumbling down the hill, heart in his throat. He could see Mr. Keene making his way towards him, worry on his face. As he reached him, Richie came to a stop, “Mr. Keene, what happened, please tell me what happened?”

“Ohh, be my guest! I quit. Eighty years I stopped you people going out, but what I should have been concerned about was people coming in!” He stressed, shaking with what Richie could only pinpoint as fear. 

“Just tell me what happened!” Richie asked again.

“Well, there was this witch who bundled a young boy and an older woman into a carriage-” 

“No!” Richie cried out, pushing past Mr. Keene and over the wall. Richie looked into the back of the caravan, glancing at the mess there, but his eyes caught onto his flower. Now knowing the powers that is possessed, he slipped it back into the pocket of his jacket and mounted unhooked the horse that was still attached to the front. He mounted it, kicking it into gear as he followed the carriage tracks with haste. He had to get to Eddie, praying that he wouldn’t be too late. 

The further he rode, the less grass he could see, until he reached the edge of a large cliff, and at the bottom was an extravagant palace. He left the horse at the top, making his way down into the pit as discreetly as he could. He approached the window and peered inside, his heart lurching as he saw Eddie strapped down to the table with the witches surrounding him. 

He wasn’t too late, but he was about to be. 

Before he could barge inside, he felt a dagger at the back of his neck and he turned his attention to a man with long blonde hair, in a mullet style, whom he had never encountered before. ‘Who are you? What business do you have here?” He asked and Richie glanced down at the man's hand, seeing a similar tattoo to the one of Patrick and he put two and two together. 

“Henry…” Richie grinned making the hand on the dagger falter slightly, catching him off guard enough for Richie to pull his own dagger out without being caught. “I knew your brother, Patrick.” 

Henry moved the dagger to the front of his throat, eyes narrow, “Unless you wish to meet him in the afterlife. I suggest you answer my question, what are you doing here?”

“I might ask you the same thing,” Richie countered, causing Henry to glance down and see that Richie’s dagger was pressed to his stomach. 

“Ah.” Henry hummed and realized his hold on, Richie following suit as they both put their weapons away. He looked back through the window at the scene. “There are four of them. Do as I say, and we might have a chance.” 

“Wait…” Richie trailed off, “How can I know you can be trusted?”

“You don’t,” Henry answered. “Why, do you have a choice?”

“No…” Richie trailed off and Henry got to his feet.

“Exactly, now let’s go.” Richie followed Henry and they both barrelled through the door, arms and yelling, catching the witches attention. Richie stopped and watched as Henry grabbed one of them, tackling her to the ground but then stopping before delivering the killing blow. “Maggie?” 

“Henry?”

“Sister, you’re alive?” He helped her to her feet but before she could answer, he was thrown to the ground by one of the witches spells. Richie gripped onto his sword tight and hid behind one of the animal cages. He looked up, eyes landing on Eddie where he was strapped to the table, knowing he had to stay alive and get to him. 

He held the sword up higher as Henry’s sister Maggie rushed towards him and he held it up to defend himself. “Wait wait Richie! Richie.” The woman grabbed his arms. “I’m your mother. I’m your mother.” Richie blinked in awe and shock as she pulled him into a hug. He dropped the sword, wrapping his arms around her, knowing that this might be the last chance for him to do so. 

Their attention was caught by a loud crash and they both turned their heads in time to see Henry throw a sword through the air, impaline one of the witches against the wall. One down, two more to go. However, Richie knew he shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up, as he watched the woman who had tried to kill Eddie in the Inn, pick up what looked to be a voodoo doll, and proceed to break Henry’s bones before dropping it into a pool of water, drowning him. 

His mother turned to him, taking his face in her hands, looking him in the eye, “Be the man that I know you are Richie,” she whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

Richie nodded and pointed to the door, “Go and wait outside, you’ll be safe out there.” He said and waited until she was safe before he stepped out of his hiding spot, sword held high as he approached. From where he was standing, he could see as Eddie turned to face him, his whole body glowing as their eyes met. 

The witches both looked up at him, and the second in command took a run, jumping off of the balcony and onto the floor, a few feet away from Richie. He gripped onto his sword tight, looking around for some sort of help, when he smiled and cut open the chains to the doors that caged the animals, setting them free. They all broke out of their cages and rushed towards the witch, tearing chunks out of her body as her screams filled the room. 

Two down, one more to go. 

As she descended the stairs, Richie kept a firm grip on the sword, regardless of his trembling hands. She let out a laugh as she stopped a few feet away from him, rolling her eyes. “So what’s it to be Prince Charming? Frog or Tadpole?” 

“Is neither an option? If it is then I choose neither? I don’t think I would look very flattering as a frog and tadpoles are far too tiny-”

“ _Shut up_.” The witch hissed, silencing him and pointing her finger at him, letting out a green haze of magic. Yet not an ounce of it touched Richie. He glanced down at the flower in his pocket and smiled in relief. Protection. 

The witch just shrugged her shoulders, and smirked, waving her hand behind him, sending objects flying through the air, knocking him to the ground. He glanced down to the tube of lightning that Beverly had given him and he held it firm, uncorking it and pointing it right at the witch, hitting her full force and sending her flying through the air. He closed the gap quickly and grabbed his sword once more as he watched the witch struggle, crawling over the large pool of water. 

What Richie didn’t see coming was for her to reach in and grab the voodoo doll of Henry, moving it in a way that caused the dead body of Henry to rise from the ground. Richie held up his sword, fighting off the magical advances to the best of his ability. Each stab that was made, Richie dodged, using Beverly’s training well, remembering each step that he was taught. The training, mixed with his determination to save Eddie, was spurring him on. 

No matter how many times he fought him off, the witch was controlling the movements so there was no way he was going to defeat him. Not unless he thought of something else. As Richie fought off another attack his eyes shot to the chandelier above Henry’s head and then to the rope that held it firm. Without another thought, Richie cut the rope, sending the chandelier to the ground, unfortunately, it wasn’t the one he wanted, but the one a few inches away from Eddie. He heard him scream, and Richie turned his head. 

“Shit, Eds I’m sorry!” He called, trying again by cutting the next rope, only for the chandelier to fall just a few inches away from the witch. By this point, Henry almost had him cornered, but there was only one rope left, and with a cut of his sword, the correct chandelier fell, sending Henry’s body back to the ground. As he did so, he grabbed onto the rope, allowing it to carry him through the air and onto the balcony where Eddie and the witch were, knocking her to the ground.

Richie got to his feet, stumbling over to Eddie and attempting to unclasp the bindings around his wrists. “Richie!” Eddie called and he turned around just in time to fend off a blow by the witch. She was unrelenting, but Richie managed to disarm one of her weapons, only to end up with the other one pressed against his throat. 

Panting hard, on the verge of death, Richie reached behind him and laced his fingers with Eddie’s, holding on tight. If he were to die, he wanted it to be right here, right by Eddie’s side. His eyes scrunched shut as the witch raised her weapon for the killing blow, yet there was no impact. Instead, Richie opened his eyes to find that she had cut Eddie free.

She threw her weapons to the floor and staggered back, “Youth, beauty. It all seems meaningless now.” She sobbed. “My sisters are dead. Everything I cared about, gone. Go.” Even though his instincts were telling him otherwise, Richie didn’t hesitate to turn around, freeing Eddie from the rest of his bindings and helping him to his feet. He laced their fingers together and pulled him down the stairs. 

Just as they were about to reach the exit, the door slammed shut, followed by the shutters as the laughter of the witch echoes through the room. Richie cursed, pulling Eddie close to his chest. He knew it was too good to be true, he should have followed his instincts. The laughter grew louder and that was when the windows began to smash all around them. Eddie gripped Richie’s hand, pulling him through the hallway, back towards the balcony, dodging each shatter off glass until they were right back where they started, at the foot of the stairs.

Richie watched as the witch picked up her dagger, moving to the top of the stairs and began to descend them, a smirk on her lips, “I owe you thanks, boy. What use was a heart to me when it was broken.” She hissed. Richie pushed Eddie behind him, there was no way that he was getting this far to lose him now. “And you got rid of my sisters and now I can have it all for myself.” 

Eddie suddenly pulled Richie back, looking at him seriously, “Hold onto me tight and close your eyes.” He ordered and Richie frowned, looking at Eddie confused. 

“What? Eds, why?” He asked and Eddie smiled at him warmly.

“What do stars do best?” He asked, wrapping his arms around Richie tightly, in an intense hug. _"Shine.”_

Richie closed his eyes as instructed as Eddie began to glow, brighter than he had ever done before. Then he realized, that this wasn’t Eddie glowing, oh no, this was Eddie _shining._  

Suddenly, a large burst of light erupted from Eddie, and the light diminished back into a soft glow. When Richie opened his eyes, his expression was filled with nothing but awe and love. The witch was dead, exploded in a burst of flames and they were free.

“Why didn’t you do that earlier?” He asked. 

“I couldn’t have done it without you,” Eddie whispered, moving closer. “No star can shine with a broken heart. I thought I’d lost you...but you came back.” 

Richie shook his head and pulled Eddie into his arms, pressing a kiss to his forehead, “Of course I came back,” he pulled back to look Eddie deep in his eyes. “I love you.” 

Eddie let out a laugh, his skin glowing once more as Richie pulled him in for a deep kiss, running his fingers through his hair and holding him close. “I love you too,” he whispered against Richie’s lips. “I love you too.”

The doors opened and his mother rushed inside, and Richie let Eddie go so they could walk out. As he did so, something caught his eye, the broken necklace that had been around Eddie’s neck. He frowned and bent down, picking up the clear stone that had been inside, watching as it turned red in his hand.

He frowned and turned to face his mother and Eddie, showing them his discovery. Maggie smiled, “The last surviving male heir of the Stormhold bloodline. It’s you, Richie.”

Richie looked down at the stone in shock and the back up to his mother. 

He was a King? 

 **Part Three - Epilogue**  

He was a King. 

Richie’s coronation was held not long after his discovery, in a grand affair. The whole Kingdom was present, including Beverly and her crew and his father, Greta and Victor from Wall. His father was reunited and married to his mother and Richie was so glad to see them happy. 

It was all so overwhelming, to at one point be a laughing stock of a village to then becoming a ruler over a whole Kingdom. 

Richie was just so lucky that he had Eddie there to guide him through it every step of the way. A few days before his coronation, Richie had pulled Eddie into the rose garden, one of the places that they both had found much peace in and sunk down onto one knee. 

“Marry me?” 

Eddie had never answered one of Richie’s question so fast, and so positively in all his life. 

As the bishop brought over the crown that would be placed onto Richie’s head, he turned and reached for Eddie’s hand, lacing their fingers together as he was crowned King of all of Stormhold. As the crown was brought down, the crowds erupted into cheers, the people hugging and kissing each other with glee. Richie turned his head to catch Eddie’s gaze and he laughed fondly as Richie brought his hand to his lips and pressed a kiss to his knuckles. 

His mother approached them both at that moment, a box in her hand and she passed it over to them. With a frown, Richie allowed Eddie to open it up, and his fiancé let out a laugh, tilting the box to show him the contents. 

A Babylon candle. 

Richie laughed and leaned across the throne, bringing Eddie into a soft, yet loving kiss. The first of what would be many. 

_They ruled for eighty years. But no man can live forever. Except he who possesses the heart of a star. And Eddie had given his to Richie completely. When their children, born with the help of a surrogate, and their grandchildren were grown, it was time to light the babylon candle. And they still live, happily ever after, in the stars, where they belong._

 

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr: reddies-spaghetti](https://reddies-spaghetti.tumblr.com)


End file.
